Impending
by AmyVS7
Summary: Matt and Alesha have some unexpected news for the team.
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order: UK fic

Pairing: Matt/Alesha

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Summary: Matt and Alesha have some unexpected news for the team

**Impending**

"Guilty."

James and Alesha smiled at eachother, so glad they had got the verdict they had all hoped for. Alesha briefly turned around to look in the viewing stands and saw Ronnie and Matt smiling too. Matt winked at his wife of almost a year, which just made Alesha smile even more.

Once everyone was discharged and the courtroom began to empty, James and Alesha caught up with Matt and Ronnie outside, both of them having changed out of their robes and into their work clothes.

"Well done you two" Ronnie clapped James on the back "Great result."

"There was only ever one result" James smiled "So, do you two fancy coming to the office to celebrate? I think George said something about cracking open the champagne if we nail this case."

"Yeah sure, I'll be on the orange juice. But I'm sure Matty won't turn down some champagne?" Ronnie grinned, glancing at his partner.

"I'd love some" Matt grinned too.

"Uh actually, before we head off" Alesha interrupted "Matt, could I talk to you for a minute, it's important."

"Yeah, of course" Matt said, starting to look worried.

"Anything we can do to help?" James asked, also looking concerned.

Alesha shook her head but gave a small smile "No, I just need to talk to Matt."

"Okay, well we'll meet you back at the office in a bit, yeah?" James offered.

Alesha smiled "Okay" and watched as Ronnie and James walked off, leaving herself and Matt in the corridor.

"Alesha" Matt touched the top of her arm "Babe, what is it, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." she gave a shaky sigh "Oh Matt, I'm scared."

"Why, has something happened?" He took her hands as they sat down on a seat "Alesha, you're starting to scare me now."

Alesha took a deep breath before looking at Matt, intently "I'm pregnant."

Matt's eyes widened slightly "What?" then his face brightened "Are you sure?"

Alesha nodded "I'm five days late, I took a test just before the trial. Matt, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you straight away, I was scared."

"Why would you be scared, darling?"

"Because you've always said you don't like kids..." she looked down at her hands in her lap "I've let you down, I've messed everything up for us" Alesha looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Alesha, look at me" he cupped her cheek "That was before we got together. When we got married, my priorities changed, I didn't want a kid hanging around when I was a single guy. But now we're married, everything's different."

"So what does this mean?"

Matt beamed "It means, me and you, we're going to have a baby!" He gave a short, joyous laugh "We're gunna be a family!"

Alesha grinned and started laughing "We're gunna do this, this is actually happening?"

"Oh you better believe it!" Matt beamed and got up and picked Alesha up in a hug and swung her around.

Alesha laughed, smiled and cried all at the same time, now feeling so relieved that Matt had taken the news better than she had thought.

"Put me down!" Alesha laughed, as Matt finally put his wife back onto her feet.

"Alesha" he cupped her cheek "D'ya know something, I love you so much!"

"I love you too" Alesha beamed "Daddy."

Matt laughed "Oh heck, I'm gunna be a dad!"

"Yeah you are" Alesha could not be smiling anymore than she was right now "And an amazing dad at that."

"And you'll be an even better mum" Matt smiled at her, Alesha smiling right back at him before they kissed eachother deeply and hugged one another.

...

"Where have they got to?" Ronnie wondered as he drank some orange juice "It's been half an hour and they still aren't back."

"Ah leave them" Natalie smiled, as she too came to join the team in the celebrations in James's office "They're young and in love, no time for us lot."

"You got that right" George laughed, as James came back in the room.

"Still no Alesha and Matt?" James inquired.

"Nope" Ronnie grinned "We'll give them five more minutes and then we'll send out a search party."

"In the meantime" George came from around the desk "Anyone for champagne?"

"Oh look, they're here" James interrupted as he saw Matt and Alesha walk past the glass partitions, arms around eachother, laughing and grinning brightly.

Matt opened the door "Sorry we're late."

"We were about to send out a search party" James grinned "Ah well, George, you can open that champagne now."

"Hang on" Alesha disrupted proceedings "Sorry, it's just, we need to say something to you all."

"Well spit it out guys, everyone wants their drinks" Ronnie smiled.

Matt and Alesha were grinning, before Alesha said delightedly "I'm pregnant!"

There were gasps and excited cries of joy from the team, before they all came up to hug and congratulate Matt and Alesha individually.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day. My Matty is gunna be a dad!" Ronnie grinned before he hugged his partner "Congratulations, son."

"Cheers mate" Matt smiled, whilst blushing ever so slightly.

Natalie was on the verge of tears and hugged both of them, and James handed her a tissue before he hugged Matt and Alesha and said after hugging Alesha. "Going to be losing you then, we'll miss you around here."

"We certainly will" George concurred as he congratulated the pair.

"I'm not going anywhere" Alesha announced "Not for a long while yet, I'll still be working and then after having the baby I'll be coming back. Can't have you two running this place without me."

Everyone chuckled.

"I quite agree" George smiled as he grabbed the bottle of champagne "Now, can I at last open this?"

"Yes!" James and Natalie replied in unison, causing ripples of laughter in the room.

George opened the bottle, the cork popped out and foam spilled out as the drink was poured into four glasses and handed out.

"Good thing we have orange juice" James smiled as he poured some into a glass for Alesha.

"Alesha, you can join my club" Ronnie chuckled.

Alesha smiled as she got her glass.

"A toast!" Ronnie held up his glass with a smile "To Alesha, Matt and the baby. Congratulations!"

The rest of the team chorused this, clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Matt put his arm around Alesha and kissed the side of her head. Before the men started to talk to Matt about what to expect with impending fatherhood, all three of them talking from experience. Whilst Natalie and Alesha did the only normal female thing to do with news like this, begin a discussion about impending shopping trips for baby clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two months on...

It was early morning on a Tuesday, and James saw Alesha arrive for work, taking off her coat and scarf at her desk.

"Hello" James said with a smile "How are you feeling? I didn't expect you to be back in." Alesha sat at her desk, giving James the chance to have a proper look at her "Alesha, you look awful!"

"Oh thanks very much!" she said sarcastically, before she sighed and rubbed her stomach "I feel so ill!"

"Alesha, really, you don't have to be here. I know you're suffering, take as much time off as you need."

"No, I've missed enough already" she moaned as she put one hand on her stomach and the other clapped over her mouth "Oh god, I'm gunna be sick!" she leapt up from her desk and ran down the corridor, rushing past George who cheerfully said in greeting "Hi Alesha" but she continued to run straight passed him.

George approached James with a bemused laugh "Where's she off to in such a hurry?"

"Morning sickness" James replied.

George looked concerned "She should still be at home."

"You know Alesha" James grinned "Too stubborn to listen to us."

George chuckled as they headed back into the office.

...

"Hey guys" James greeted Ronnie and Matt into his office.

"Hi James" Ronnie grinned "You all set for the trial?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Alesha."

"She's here?" Matt said, with much surprise "She told me she was staying home."

"Well she said she was feeling a bit better, but judging by the way she's been running back and forth to the toilets every few minutes with her morning sickness, I don't think she is."

"Where is she now?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm here" Alesha said, after appearing in the doorway, looking very pale, but wearing her coat and scarf and carrying her bag.

"Aww Alesha, sweetheart, why did you come in? You aren't well enough" Matt said worriedly, as he came over to hug his wife.

"I'm okay" Alesha tried to reassure Matt, but she wasn't fooling any of them.

"Alesha, you're not going to like this" James said seriously, putting on his coat "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to the trial with us."

"Why?" Alesha protested "I'm okay, I feel fine."

"No you aren't darling, you aren't well. It's okay we all understand" Matt said comfortingly.

"But I want to be there!" Alesha looked tearful "I've missed so much work already, I don't want to keep missing more! I hate feeling ill all the time!" she burst into tears and Matt hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey it's alright, shhhh, its okay. Come on, let me take you home, yeah?" Matt suggested, as he glanced around at the others who all smiled encouragingly.

Alesha sniffed before nodding in response, and then she looked at James "I'm sorry."

James smiled sympathetically "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. You just go home, rest, look after yourself and just come back to work whenever you are feeling up to it."

"Don't worry about us" George said with a grin "I'll keep an eye on James."

"More like the other way round" James replied with a mischievous tone to his voice, all of them smiling.

Matt kept his arm around Alesha as she gave a small laugh "Come on then, let's get you in the car, do you think you'll be alright for the journey?"

Alesha nodded "I think so."

Ronnie grinned "Does this mean I don't get a lift to the Old Bailey?" he asked as they all headed out of the office.

"You can, just we have to make a detour to the house first" Matt responded, as he held Alesha's hand as they walked outside.

"See you in a bit guys" James said cheerily, as he and George went one way and Alesha, Matt and Ronnie went another to Matt's car.

"Can we make a detour to get coffee aswell?" Ronnie asked eagerly.

"No, please not coffee" Alesha moaned, as she sat in the front passenger seat of the car. Matt getting in the driver's seat and Ronnie in the back.

"Why not coffee?" Ronnie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll be sick if I even smell coffee."

"Why do you think I'm so knackered when I come into work?" Matt asked Ronnie "She won't let me have coffee in the house!"

"Hey I am still here!" Alesha protested "And if you don't want me to be sick in the car, Matt, you'd better get a move on."

"That's you told, Matty" Ronnie laughed, as did Matt, before he drove the car away, much to Alesha's delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alesha walked into the police station and headed upstairs so she was now on the right floor, she spotted both Matt and Ronnie sat at their desks, both too busy researching something on their computers to notice her arrival. She instantly walked up behind Matt and reached around and kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe" Matt said in surprise, and he instantly sprang up out of his chair, quicker than a jack-in-a-box "You alright?" he kissed her gently on the lips.

Alesha giggled "Yeah I'm okay."

"Nice bump you got now, Alesha" Ronnie smiled affectionately, turning around so he could talk to her properly.

Alesha grinned and placed her hand on her five month baby bump "Yeah it's getting there."

"Boys any news on..." Natalie asked as she came into the room, but stopped as she spotted Alesha "Hey Alesha, aww wow look at you!" she instigated the bump and came over to hug her briefly "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Uh Gov" Ronnie interrupted with an amused expression "You wanted to ask us something?"

"Yes, but it can wait a minute" Natalie replied, causing Ronnie to roll his eyes.

Alesha giggled before saying "Yeah James needs the witness statements and just a paper record of the forensic reports."

"I'll get those for you if you like?" Ange offered, as she was sitting at her desk nearby.

"Thanks Ange, you're a diamond" Natalie smiled at her, before Ange left the room to get the necessary paperwork. "So you keeping well Alesha, hope the boys at the CPS aren't making you work too hard?"

"Nah they're being very thoughtful" Alesha smiled "I'm okay, just getting more and more tired as the weeks go by, and I try not to rush around as much as I used to. But everyone's been so kind and helping me if I need it."

"There, you see Matt" Natalie grinned at her colleague "There is no need to keep fretting" she turned back to Alesha "He's always wondering if you're okay."

"Not to mention the copious amounts of times he talks about you" inputted Ronnie with a teasing grin "Bless him."

Alesha felt rather touched. "You really do all that?" she said to Matt, softly.

Matt blushed "I do not!" trying to deny it.

Ronnie and Natalie laughed.

"You _so_ do Matty!" Ronnie teased him even further "If I wasn't such a grumpy old git I'd find it rather touching."

Alesha giggled and kissed Matt's cheek, only causing Natalie and Ronnie to grin at the pair.

Alesha sat on the corner of Matt's desk as she asked "Do you two want to see the new scan picture we got the other day?"

"We've seen it already" Natalie smiled "Matt showed it to us the other day."

"Yeah" Ronnie chuckled as he ate some grapes "Us and the rest of the station."

Alesha laughed "Oh Matt, what am I going to do with you, eh?"

"Fatherhood is getting to his head, and the baby isn't even born yet!" Ronnie chuckled.

"I got a bit over-excited" Matt replied, sheepishly.

Alesha smiled and ruffled his hair slightly "Nothing wrong with that."

Matt matched her smile as he looked up at her face "You had your lunch yet?"

Ronnie got up instantly "Oh yes, genius idea Matty my boy, let me grab my coat."

Alesha, Matt and Natalie laughed.

"No not yet" Alesha answered Matt's question "Why, are you offering to have lunch with me?"

"Always" Matt beamed and kissed Alesha's lips.

"Put the poor girl down Matty, lunch is calling!" Ronnie turned to Natalie "Fancy joining us for lunch, Gov?"

"No I've got a meeting, but I'll see you back here in an hour."

Ange rushed back into the room with the paperwork, handing it to Alesha "Here you go, it's all there for you."

"Brilliant Ange, thank-you!" Alesha said gratefully, as she put it away in her bag.

"You're welcome" Ange replied with her usual bright smile, and she returned back to her work.

...

The boys and Alesha headed outside.

"Anything in particular you fancy for lunch, Alesha?" Ronnie wondered.

"No it's alright; Matt made me lunch this morning, I've brought it with me."

"Whoa, hang on!" Ronnie stopped walking; causing Matt and Alesha to do the same "Matty made lunch?" Alesha nodded, trying to hold back laughter as Ronnie turned to Matt "I didn't know you could boil an egg let alone make lunch?"

"Well I don't think you'd like it, if that's any consolation mate" Matt interjected "Its coleslaw and marmite sandwiches."

"Coleslaw and marmite sandwiches?" Ronnie said to Alesha, feeling disturbed at the very thought of those two items together "Even for me that's too much!"

"I can't believe I like it myself!" Alesha admitted "I used to hate marmite."

"Pregnancy is a mad thing Alesha" Ronnie chuckled before turning to Matt again "Anyway, Matty, how come Alesha gets to have sandwiches and I don't?"

Matt smiled "Because Alesha's my wife and she's pregnant. Whereas you're just lazy and you can make your own sandwiches."

"Oi, less of the cheek sunshine!" Ronnie tried to say this seriously, but couldn't help but grin triumphantly as a thought came to him. "And for _that_ cheeky remark, _you_ can buy lunch" Ronnie walked off heading towards the nearby chip shop.

"Oh no, no, no I'm not having that!" called Matt, as he rushed after Ronnie.

The boys started having a petty squabble about lunch, and Alesha followed them, laughing at their argument all the way down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Morning Alesha" James greeted her happily, as she appeared at her desk on a very sunny Wednesday morning in May.

Alesha attempted to smile back but she was very out of breath from walking up the stairs, as the lift was temporarily out of order. "Morning James."

"How are you feeling? Excited for Friday?"

"You say that like you're trying to get rid of me?" Alesha laughed, taking off her black bag and hanging it on the coat rail.

"Of course not, this place won't be the same without you."

"I'm still here for another two days, and anyway I'm going on maternity leave, it's not like I'm going forever!"

James smiled "We're going to miss you around here. But the good news is that no trials are scheduled for Friday, so I've managed to persuade George to let us have a party for you. Natalie, Ronnie, and Matt of course, are all coming."

"Oh but James, I said I didn't want any fuss!" Alesha moaned, now sitting down at her desk, wanting nothing more than for Matt to come and rub her feet; but with Matt not around, and knowing with her eight and half month pregnancy bump she was not going to be able to do it herself, she resigned to just taking off her heeled shoes.

"Tough, we're having it" James said light heartedly "Come on it'll be fun, _and_ we're having cake!"

"Won't last long if Ronnie's coming" Alesha couldn't helping saying with a smile.

James laughed "But until then we've got work to do. Are Ronnie and Matt still coming over later to discuss the Bolton case?"

"Yeah, Matt said they'd be here by 11:00am" Alesha confirmed.

...

Just after 11:00am, Matt and Ronnie appeared in James's office. Where James was sat behind his desk, whilst Alesha was sitting in front of the desk, slightly to the right, both of them busy reading over files.

"Hey, hey the dream team have arrived!" Ronnie announced very chirpily, causing the rest to laugh.

Alesha saw Matt approaching with a beaming smile.

"Hi sweetheart" he kissed her briefly on the lips and touched the bump "You both okay?"

Alesha giggled "Yeah we're both fine. The little one is kicking away as usual."

"He's probably trying out for England in there" Ronnie said, as he also approached Alesha, kissing her cheek.

"As long as he's not trying out for the Hammers" Matt grinned, pulling up a chair next to his wife, waiting for Ronnie's reaction.

"Oi, don't go dissing my team, Matty" Ronnie replied, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Well you guys won't have to worry about that" Alesha said happily, as she put one of the files back on the desk "Because the baby will be a girl."

"Uh oh, she's off on her baby girl rant again" James said daringly, Matt and Ronnie chuckling.

Alesha smiled "Alright, mock me all you want, but I'm right."

"If you say so sweetheart" Matt reached across from his chair and kissed Alesha's cheek "But I've said it before, and I'll say it again, boy or girl it doesn't matter in the slightest."

"But what _does_ matter is the Bolton trial" Alesha smiled, picking up the next nearest file.

"You won't even be here for the trial, Alesha" Ronnie thought.

"I know" Alesha stressed "But I can still be interested and help with all the preparation before hand, I'm not completely useless!"

"Alright" Ronnie raised his hands in surrender "I give in" he gave a scared look to Matt, only causing the young detective to laugh.

Alesha giggled "Actually if you wouldn't mind Ronnie, could you get us all some drinks?"

"Oh I'm servant boy now am I?" Ronnie raised his eyebrows at Alesha.

"I think that's you told mate" Matt grinned, now rubbing Alesha's feet as she rested them on his legs.

"Don't I know it!" Ronnie replied, walking out of the room, whistling a tune to himself. The others smiling as they got back to discussing the case.

...

"Are you definitely sure you're alright for work?" Matt worried, as he pulled up outside the CPS building the next morning.

Alesha sighed "Yeah, I'll be fine. The baby was just being more active than usual, kept me up all night. I'm just tired. The back ache isn't helping either. But James with go easy on me."

"Well if you need me, or you want to go home then just phone me. I'm in the prison for a few hours later, but other than that I'm at your beck and call."

"I know" Alesha smiled, having heard the same story almost every day since she got pregnant. "And thank-you" she hugged Matt before looking lovingly at him "I love you."

"I love you too" he kissed her briefly, and watched her exit the car and head inside before he drove off.

James was there as usual to greet Alesha in the morning. Matt had quietly asked James to keep an eye on Alesha for him, as he wasn't there to look after her during the majority of the day. James was keen to keep to his word, and also for his own peace of mind.

"How are you feeling this morning?" James wondered, as Alesha sat at her desk, her head resting on the desk.

"So tired!" Alesha mumbled "I don't know how much longer I can cope with this, I've got two weeks to go and I feel like I'm carrying a house, not a baby!"

James smiled "It will be over with soon, and then the hard work _really_ begins!"

Alesha lifted her head from the desk to look at James "But it will all be worth it, I'll be able to hold him or her in my arms. Ooo I can't wait!"

James grinned before he headed back into his office.

James and Alesha continued with their work till mid-morning, when James popped out and came back with teas and snacks. Alesha was at the filling cabinet in James's office when he appeared holding the tray of drinks.

"Here you go, and I got you a blueberry muffin, seeing as you seem to be eating a lot of them recently" he handed her the brown paper bag.

"Aww thanks James, I ..." she sucked in a breath as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Alesha? You okay?" James said worriedly, coming over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, just a bit of a twinge ... I think the baby's moving around."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been aching all over for days, just something I'll have to put up with for a bit longer" she smiled and sat down on the other side of James's desk as they had a break.

It was almost 2:00pm and Alesha had gone to use the bathroom, yet again, she had been gone quite a significant time and James was starting to get a bit concerned. He left his room to see where she had got to, but saw Alesha heading towards him, her eyes showed she was scared and she looked distressed.

"Alesha, what is it?" he rushed up to her.

"James, call an ambulance!" Alesha cried "My waters have broken!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Come on, let's sit you down" James guided Alesha into George's office, knowing she would be more comfortable on one of the black leather sofas. Alesha sat down on one of them, before James used the phone on George's desk to ring for an ambulance.

"Ambulance is on its way" James came over to her a minute later "Have you had any contractions yet?"

Alesha nodded "The twinge i felt this morning must have been contractions but i just didn't realise. They are getting more frequent, but they don't hurt very much ye...ow!" She felt one hit her like a bolt of lightning and she doubled over in pain. Luckily it passed off after a minute.

"Guess I spoke too soon" Alesha tried to say with a smile, after she was done with her breathing.

James smiled "It's alright, we'll get you to the hospital in a minute."

Alesha then started to become upset, the reality of it all now starting to kick in.

"I want Matt here" Alesha said, her voice becoming more panicky "I need him here!"

"I'll ring him now" James got up from the sofa and rang Matt's mobile, but it went straight to answer phone.

"He's not answering, his phone is switched off."

"What!" shouted Alesha "But he never switches his phone off ...it's..." then it suddenly dawned on Alesha "Oh god!"

"What, what is it? Another contraction?" James asked, worriedly, rushing back over to her.

"No, Matt said he and Ronnie were going to the prison, they can't take their phones in there with them!" Tears started to well up in Alesha's eyes "What am I gunna do, James?" she started crying as James did all he could to comfort her.

James phoned Matt's phone numerous times and left voicemail messages and texts, he rung Ronnie's phone but got no response so he left a voicemail message too. He phoned the police station to inform Natalie, and to see if she could get hold of Matt, but Natalie rang back a while later, not having any luck.

Alesha continued to have contractions every ten minutes or so, she wanted more than anything for Matt to be there, to hold her hand, to support her. But all she could do was wait and pray.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, James went with Alesha in the ambulance and they soon arrived at the hospital. Alesha was taken to the room and she got changed into a hospital gown. A few minutes later, Natalie arrived; she knocked on the door and came in.

"Natalie!" Alesha cried "Is Matt with you?"

"No he isn't, I'm sorry Alesha I've been trying to get hold of him and Ronnie, they must still be interviewing Jake in the prison."

Alesha cried "Where is he? I need him here!"

James reminded her "Shh don't be getting upset, Alesha. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know, James!" she complained, whilst Natalie came round to the other side of the bed "How far along in labour are you?"

"Seven centimetres" Alesha told her, before crying through another contraction, Natalie holding her hand.

"That's it breathe, good girl" Natalie rubbed Alesha's back, as Alesha used some gas and air.

A nurse knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "I'm sorry Mrs. Devlin, but a George Castle is waiting outside."

"I'll go and see him" James offered "Alesha, do you mind if I wait outside with George? I'll keep trying to get hold of Matt."

"Yes, please" Alesha managed to say through her breathing, before he left the room.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you until Matt gets here" Natalie assured Alesha.

"_If_ he gets here" Alesha said, getting breathless.

"Don't say that, he'll be here, I know he will."

...

Outside the prison, Matt and Ronnie were joyous of the fact that they got the names they need from the prisoner, even though it had taken over an hour of interrogation.

"Great result there, Matty" Ronnie clapped him on the back "James will be pleased, I think it's safe to say we've got a very solid case now."

Matt smiled "We should go and see Alesha and James, tell them what happened."

"Great idea, I'll just ring Ja..." Ronnie frowned "Hang on, I've got ten missed calls and a voicemail message from James." The two of them stopped walking so Ronnie could listen to it, Matt was watching him and as soon as Ronnie looked back at Matt, he said the word "Alesha."

Matt needed no reassurance and he ran full pelt towards the car.

"What did James say?" Matt asked urgently, as he quickly drove off after Ronnie had managed to get in the passenger seat.

"He said Alesha's gone into labour, and they're taking her to the hospital."

Matt put his foot down on the accelerator, knowing he had to get to the hospital, and fast.

Ronnie rung James back.

"Ronnie!" came James's relieved voice at the other end "Please tell me Matt's with you?"

"Yeah, we've just left the prison now. I'm so sorry, but they made us switch our phones off and give them to the security guard before we went in."

"Yeah Alesha assumed that" James told him "How far away are you?"

"Twenty minutes, if we're lucky" Ronnie told him, looking ahead to see the line of traffic. "But it's near rush hour, and now we're in a long line of traffic, so we're in trouble."

"Just try your best to get here. Can you put Matt on speaker phone?"

"Yeah hang on one second" Ronnie switched the speaker on so he could talk to Matt.

"Hey Matt, there is no need to panic alright, but she really needs you to get here, she's asking for you."

"I'm going as fast as the law will allow" Matt stressed to James, annoyed that they had stopped in the traffic jam. "Is Alesha okay? Are you with her?"

"Natalie is with her in the room. George and I are waiting in the corridor outside, we're just waiting on you two now. And don't worry she's doing well; the problem is that she's almost at eight centimetres. So if you don't get here within an hour, you're gunna miss it."

"Right that's it, Ronnie grab the light" Matt told him.

"You can't!" Ronnie urged, before Matt glared at him to take the flashing light from the glove compartment.

"What's going on?" James asked, still on the phone.

"I'm using the sirens and flashing light, I don't care if I get into trouble, this is an emergency." They had stopped in traffic for nearly five minutes, and Ronnie quickly got out and put the light on top of the car before hopping back in.

"James, tell Alesha I love her and that I'll be there in ten minutes, tops!"

"Alright see you then, be careful!" James told him seriously before hanging up the phone.

Matt put the sirens on and sped off down the road.

...

James poked his head around the door to say to Alesha "Matt's on his way."

Alesha breathed the biggest sigh of relief, as did Natalie.

"Ten minutes, tops...and he told me to tell you he loves you" James said with a smile, before returning back to sitting outside the room with George.

"Talk about cutting it fine" George said with a deep breath "I hope he makes it."

...

Matt was driving like a maniac through the streets of London, but he didn't care, his mind was focussed on only one thing. Alesha.

"Matt, slow down a bit" Ronnie said, scared of how fast they were going "You're gunna get us killed!"

"It's fine, look we're here!" Matt cried delightedly, he parked the car in a parking space just outside the entrance to the hospital and he ran inside. Matt had stopped quickly to read the signs, by which point Ronnie had caught him up. Matt eventually found the sign for the maternity ward directions and headed down the numerous corridors, Ronnie having trouble keeping up.

"Oh god, it's happening! It's really happening!" Matt now starting to panic, as he walked swiftly along a corridor.

"This is it, my son" Ronnie said with a smile "You ready for it?"

"No!" Matt stressed "But I have to be, for Alesha."

Ronnie smiled "Go on, you run on ahead. I'll catch up" but Ronnie grabbed Matt's arm first "And good luck son" he hugged him before watching as Matt ran full pelt down the corridor. Ronnie going at a much more leisurely pace.

Matt ran down three corridors and turned many corners until he spotted James and George waiting in the next corridor, he ran even faster towards them.

"Matt!" James cried happily, as he got up after hearing Matt's running footsteps. "Thank god, you made it!"

"Where is she?" Matt asked, from halfway down the corridor "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Alesha's in here" James pointed to the room next to where they were sitting "Good luck Matt" he gave him a pat on the back.

Matt entered the room, Alesha and Natalie looked up as he hurried in.

"Matt!" Alesha cried with delight, tears filling her eyes "Oh Matt, thank god!"

"Alesha" Matt went to her side and kissed her "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..."

"Don't worry Matt, at least you're here now" Natalie smiled at them "I'll leave you both to it, good luck."

She hugged both of them and Matt said "Thank-you so much Gov" before she left the room.

Natalie came out to see George and James laughing at something further down the corridor. "What's so funny?" she asked both of them before she spotted the source of the boy's amusement.

Ronnie Brooks was heading their way, extremely out of breath and shouting aloud. "If Matty _ever_ makes me run like that again, I'll lock him in one of the cells. They all laughed as he came up to them "Dear god, I haven't run like that for twenty years!" he slouched onto one of the chairs, exhausted "I could've died in that car too, Matty was driving so fast!"

"At least you made it" James said with a smile, offering Ronnie a drink of his water.

"How's Alesha?" Ronnie wondered.

Natalie smiled "Shouldn't be long now" and sure enough they saw the midwife and a nurse about to enter the delivery room.

...

Very soon later...

"That's it Alesha, push for me" the midwife encouraged her and Alesha pushed with all her might.

"Keep going darling" Matt encouraged, as he stood by the right hand side of the bed, holding Alesha's hand. She was squeezing it tightly, but Matt didn't care.

"My god, this hurts!" Alesha cried, before looking at Matt "I don't think I can do this, Matt."

"Yes you can sweetheart" he kissed her forehead "Come on, you're almost there!"

"One more push, Alesha!" the midwife said, with a calming smile.

Alesha gave a strong push and the baby was born, both Matt and Alesha hearing the baby's first piercing cry.

"It's a girl!" the midwife announced and lay the baby on Alesha's chest.

Alesha was crying happy tears, as was Matt.

"You did it Lesh, you did it!" Matt cried joyously and kissed Alesha's forehead.

The midwife cut the cord and took the baby to be cleaned, weighed, dressed in a baby grow and wrapped in a blanket.

"Here you go" the midwife passed her into Alesha's happily awaiting arms "Congratulations, she is beautiful!"

"Thank-you" Alesha and Matt said in unison, both gazing down at their baby, who had a small amount of brown hair on her head.

"Seven pounds, six ounces" the midwife smiled at them "She's premature as you know, but she seems to be very healthy, but we'll keep you both in for observation for a few days anyway. Any problems and we'll come and see you."

"Thank-you" Alesha smiled, before the midwife and the nurse left the room.

"Oh Matt, look at her! She's so gorgeous" Alesha cooed over the baby "Hello sweetheart, we're so happy to meet you at last" and Alesha kissed the baby's forehead.

"Can I have a hold?" Matt asked, shyly.

Alesha smiled "Of course" she handed the baby to Matt gently "There you go, daddy."

Matt's eyes instantly welled up at holding his daughter in his arms "Hello my baby girl" he kissed her forehead "I'm so glad I was here to see you born, otherwise mummy would have killed me."

Alesha giggled "None of that matters now."

Matt gazed back at Alesha with all the love in his heart "I'm so proud of you Alesha, you did amazingly. I love you."

"I love you too" Alesha kissed him, before they looked back at their daughter who had by now opened her little eyes.

"Can I tell you something that I've been keeping quiet about?" Matt said to Alesha, as he handed the baby back to her.

"Yeah of course."

"I secretly wished for a girl."

Alesha beamed "Well your wish has come true" she giggled "And also, I was right all along, I told you my gut instincts are normally right."

Matt kissed her forehead "Yep, you were right" he smiled "Right, I'd better tell the guys outside the news, do you want them to come in?"

"Yeah of course" Alesha said, excitedly.

Matt left the room and Natalie, Ronnie, James and George shot up out of their seats.

"It's a girl!" Matt cried, ecstatically.

The four of them gave joyous cries and hugged Matt before he led them into the room; they all fussed over the baby, each of them having a hold. Ronnie expressing his slight annoyance that he had lost the bet thinking the baby would be a boy.

"You owe me a tenner" Matt said with a smirk, as Ronnie held the baby in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah you can have it later" he gazed down at the baby, whilst Natalie was looking at her over his shoulder.

"Have you guys got a name for her yet?" James wondered.

"We still agreed?" Matt said to Alesha as he took her hand.

Alesha nodded and smiled "Yeah, we've decided on Isabel."

"Oh that's beautiful" Natalie said, almost in tears again.

"Hello Isabel" Ronnie cooed down to her "Now I hope you run your dad ragged for me, because when you're old enough I'll tell you the story of how he nearly killed me in the car when we tried to get here to meet you in time."

Everyone laughed, even Matt "Hey I wasn't driving that fast!"

"Tell that to my poor heart" Ronnie said, before handing the baby back to Alesha.

All of them smiling at this very joyous event.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Cheers George" said Natalie with a smile, as he came into James's office carrying a tray of coffees for himself, Natalie, Ronnie and James who were all sat around James's desk, files and notes littering the surface.

"So, have we got enough for the case?" Natalie continued to ask James.

James gave a small smile. "Well, we could do with getting more evidence from his wife" he said, flicking through the notes in front of him "But I hear you've got some more potential evidence?"

"Yeah we've run some tests on the clothes" Natalie continued "The ones taken from that bag we got from the boot of his car, so we're just waiting on the test results, but if they come back as a match, there is no way Wilson will be able to wriggle out of it."

James grinned "Now _that's_ what I like to hear."

"When Matty comes back to work tomorrow, I'll take him to interview Wilson's wife" Ronnie piped up, drinking his coffee "No sandwiches going begging guys?" he looked hopeful.

Everyone else smiled and laughed.

"Do you _ever_ think of anything but your stomach?" Natalie giggled.

"Course he doesn't!" came the voice of Matt, who was standing in the open doorway, a beaming smile on his face.

"Matt!" everyone cried happily and got up from their seats.

Alesha appeared, standing next to him, holding a carry car seat in her hand and baby Isabel lying awake inside.

"Hey guys" Alesha said happily.

"Oh you should have told us you were coming" James said, coming over to hug the pair of them, as did the rest of the team.

"Sorry guys, we thought we would surprise you all, and come and show Isabel around" Alesha smiled, before she put the carry car seat on the floor, she lifted Isabel out carefully and cradled her in her arms.

"Can I have a hold?" Natalie asked, eagerly.

Alesha smiled "Course you can" she passed Isabel over carefully, Natalie fussing over the little one.

"She's grown a bit since we last saw her" James commented, as the team cooed over Isabel.

Matt and Alesha smiled.

"She's got a good appetite" Matt grinned, standing next to Alesha, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just like her Uncle Ronnie" Alesha commented, everyone smiling.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, before he came closer to gaze at the baby. Isabel was dressed in a yellow dress, white tights and cute little white booties with rabbits on them.

"How are you both doing?" George asked "I bet she's keeping you awake at night?"

Matt laughed "I don't think I've slept!"

"Uh excuse me" Alesha interrupted, looking at her husband with raised eyebrows "Who is the one doing all the night feeds, me!"

Everyone laughed, as Matt had the decency to look shamefaced.

"But yeah she's not a very quiet baby, put it that way, but we're coping okay" Alesha confirmed.

"Well she's nice and quiet now" smiled Natalie as she handed Isabel over to James.

"She's just been fed so she'll drop off to sleep in a minute" Alesha grinned and watched as James rocked the two week old baby in his arms, "Behaving well for her aunt and uncles."

Everyone smiled. "So you looking forward to coming back to work tomorrow, Matty?" Ronnie asked his young partner.

Matt smiled "Sort of, I don't particularly want to leave Alesha, or Isabel, but it's got to be done."

"I'll be fine" Alesha assured him, for what felt like the millionth time, as she put her hand on his arm and looked at him lovingly "Izzie will miss you though."

Matt smiled sadly.

"She's a right little daddy's girl" Alesha told the rest of them, who smiled "Matt sings to her every night to get her to sleep."

Matt blushed. "Alesha!" he protested, feeling embarrassed.

"Aww that's so sweet" commented Natalie, and the others looked on with gentle smiles.

"That'll do no good for your tough cop image, my boy" grinned Ronnie "But we won't say a word."

"You'll be in trouble if you do" Matt warned his partner, but a grin was masked behind his warning.

Isabel was starting to get a bit fussy in James's arms and she started crying.

James cooed "Shh, shh, it's okay, Isabel. Do you want to go to your mummy?"

Alesha came over and James put Isabel back in Alesha's arms. Alesha cradled her daughter in her arms, and kissed her forehead, swaying back and forth slightly to get the little one off to sleep.

"Coffee guys?" George offered, he had briefly left the room, but had returned with two more drinks for Matt and Alesha.

"Cheers George" Matt replied gratefully, taking his coffee from the tray.

"Thanks George, I'll have mine in a minute" Alesha thanked her boss.

"So, what are you both doing here?" Matt asked Ronnie and Natalie "We got a new case?"

"Sure have, and it looks like a watertight one at that" James smiled.

Alesha grinned "Aww, I can't wait to come back to work. I miss it all so much!"

"Well we miss you around here" George added, as he drank some of his coffee. "The place isn't the same without you."

Alesha smiled, gratefully "I'll be popping in every now and again while I'm still off, see how you're all coping without me. I'll bring Isabel with me too."

"You and Isabel are very welcome to come to the station anytime too" Natalie piped up.

"But Gov, you do realise that that would mean that Matty won't be able to concentrate on his work?" Ronnie grinned at his boss.

Natalie smiled "I think I can let that slide."

Alesha grinned happily "Yeah, I'd love to come over. Plus, it gives Isabel a chance to see her daddy" she smiled up at Matt, who was hardly paying attention as he was too busy gazing down at his daughter who was now fast asleep in Alesha's arms.

Everyone else was watching Matt and Alesha gazing at their baby daughter, with happy grins on their faces.

"I wonder if little Isabel might decide to become a crown prosecutor or a detective when she's older?" James thought, curiously.

"Definitely a crown prosecutor" piped up Ronnie.

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked the same question that everyone else was thinking.

"Well she's not going to have your brains is she, Matty my boy..." continued Ronnie cheekily "...if she does, god help her!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Matt playfully hit Ronnie on the arm with a rolled up newspaper.

...

_Well, that's the end :) I really hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Please review and let me know what you thought of it :) thank-you so much for reading xx_


End file.
